


A Candy Apple A Day

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Takemi brings a very drunk Ann back to the clinic so she can try to sleep off the booze. Her plan would have been perfect, were it not for one distraction: a candy bowl.Day 12 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Treats. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	A Candy Apple A Day

It was well past office hours time, and Tae Takemi’s back alley clinic had been closed up for quite a while. The windows were pulled shut, the waiting room was empty, the lights were off, the door was locked… And then it was unlocked a moment later, and it came flying open as a very drunk Ann Takamaki stumbled her way into the entryway.

“Take that, door!” she loudly boasted, before striking a dramatic warrior pose in the center of the room. She was wearing a costume, colorful spandex and a wig, all evoking the image of a villain from a cartoon she had enjoyed as a kid. Couple that with high heels, and her drunken ass wasn’t handling itself very well at the moment.

“Yes, you certainly showed that door who’s boss,” Takemi’s voice chimed in, as the doctor entered the clinic behind Ann. She was dressed up as well, sporting a long black cloak and a plague doctor mask, though the mask had since been shed, and she was now simply carrying it in her hand. The two had been at a party- one that, evidently, had contained alcohol. And that alcohol, as it so happened, was something Ann might have indulged in just a little bit too much. Fortunately, Takemi was doing a much better job of keeping her wits about her.

“Too bad I don’t  _ actually _ have super powers,” Ann murmured. “Or else that door would be- Owwww!” Her sentence was cut short by her own whine of pain as the lights flicked on, immediately filling the small space with a harsh fluorescent glare. “Warn me when you’re gonna do that!”

“Sorry,” Takemi chuckled, before Ann looked around the newly lit up space. There was an expression of confusion on her face, and she soon asked a question that revealed just how wasted she really was.

“Why are we here anyway? I’m not sick.”

“As I explained to you on the way here,” Takemi replied, smirking softly at her girlfriend’s indignant pout, “your parents would probably kill me if I brought you home in this condition. Let’s get you into the exam room so you can lay down and sleep off all that booze.”

“You’re not gonna ditch me here, right?” Ann asked. “Being left alone in a doctor’s office sounds scary…”

“Of course not,” Takemi replied, stepping forward to carefully wrap an arm around Ann’s so she could guide her along. “I’ll stay with you all night.”

“Good.” With that reassurance Ann started to follow after Takemi, and she probably would have made it all the way to the exam room without incident had something not captured her attention: the bowl of candy, sitting on the counter between the lobby and Takemi’s desk. It was meant to be for patients, specifically children, but in that moment Ann had clearly decided it was for her. She gasped as she laid eyes on it, lurching forward hard enough to actually pull Takemi off balance a bit and grabbing hold of the large bowl. “Candy!” she whispered, while Takemi looked on in amusement. “There’s so much of it!”

“There is,” Takemi agreed. “But you’re going to make yourself sick if you try to eat all of that.” Rather than heeding the warning, though, Ann simply looked back over her shoulder with a pout, and Takemi had to admit she was weak. “Fine,” she sighed. “Bring it with you.”

“Yaaaaay!” Ann cheered, hoisting the entire bowl up and, miraculously, managing not to dump it all over the floor. With her new loot in tow she stumbled the rest of the way into the exam room, which was similarly dark until Takemi turned on the light. It wasn’t exactly the most spacious area, but the examination table was large enough for Ann to lay down and pass out on it, and somehow Takemi got the impression that her girlfriend was already far too drunk to care about it not being the most comfortable sleeping accommodation. Ann marched the rest of the way into the room, coming to stand directly in front of the makeshift bed before pointing towards it (causing the bowl of candy to become even more precariously balanced in the process). “Sit!” she said.

“Hmm?” Takemi replied, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Sit!” Ann repeated. “You’re gonna be my pillow.”

“Ah. Alright.” Takemi laughed softly as she realized what Ann wanted from her, but she conceded the issue, walking over to one end of the table and sitting down. As soon as she was seated Ann came following after her, flopping down onto the table and letting her head hit Takemi’s lap with a thud. She took great care to balance the candy bowl on top of her stomach once she was laying down, and then, after getting comfortably situated, opened her mouth up wide, letting out an expectant “Aaaaaaaaaaaaa” noise. Takemi simply stared back at her for a moment before realizing what was going on.

“I highly doubt you’re so drunk you can’t manage this on your own,” she said.

“You can’t prove that,” Ann replied. “I’m preeeeeeeeeeeeetty drunk.”

“Are you capable of doing  _ anything _ by yourself when you’re like this?”

“Nuhuh,” Ann insisted, stubbornly shaking her head. Takemi rolled her eyes but, once again, found herself giving in. She picked a piece of the candy up from the bowl and unwrapped it, before delicately dropping it onto Ann’s tongue. That seemed to satisfy Ann, and she shut her eyes as she chewed happily, letting out noises of satisfaction that, Takemi had found, were usually reserved for things a fair bit more intense than candy. In her sugar-induced euphoria Takemi honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if Ann had forgotten where she was, though a moment later her girlfriend’s eyes opened back up again, making contact with her own.

“You’re really pretty,” Ann said.

“You’re really drunk,” Takemi replied.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t make you any less pretty.” Takemi was hardly one to blush or get flustered, but that compliment did at least cause a soft smile to tug at the corners of her lips.

“Well, for the record, you’re quite pretty as well.” Ann grinned back up at Takemi when she heard that, then opened her mouth open wide, making the same impatient noise. “You really should be going to sleep,” Takemi scolded.

“One more?” Ann asked.

“Fine,” Takemi replied, already reaching for the candy bowl. “One more.”


End file.
